Life on Greek Row
by 4dimensional
Summary: Life at ZBZ, Omiga Chi, and KT is getting ready to explode with it's love triangles, and drama. This story takes place right before season 2, and goes from there! r&r please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Greek or it's characters!

This is the end of the season going into season two it'll somewhat go with the story line because I like Frannie and Evan together. So this is starting into summer from here on out (after this chapter) everything will be completely my own for the time being. Please give your ideas and imput!

* * *

Greek

"Look Evan, this isn't right you can't buy love!" Casey paced in Evan's room not believing what she had just heard. It was odd being back in his room anyways, but this just made the whole situation worse.

"I don't know what else to do Case you won't give me the time of day." Evan ran his hand through his hair and looked desperately at Casey.

"You know Evan you dumped me! Now, you want me back and I'm just a little confused, but you could have given it time. If we're meant to be together nothing can keep us apart, and if we're not meant to be together nothing we do can keep us together." Casey got her purse and headed out the door, but turned. "You know Evan that is kind of sweet of you, but I can't be bought back." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed it, then walked out.

"Love will find a way." Evan sighed setting down on his bed, regretting all the stuff he had done in the past and present. It never seemed to work out between them, something was always going wrong or someone was always getting in the way. He never quite got why she couldn't over Cappie or what she ever saw in him, but the thing was she wasn't over him. "Maybe I should just let them be and live happily ever after…no he got her once I'm not going to give up that easy." Evan went to one source that seemed to be most helpful lately: Frannie.

ZBZ

"Ash, I just don't get it if he loves me that much why couldn't he have done something before?" Casey paced in her room watching her best sort through a pile of clothes she just bought.

"Maybe, now he realizes that he lost you. You know they sometimes it takes loosing someone to realize what you lost, and how much you love them." She mentioned holding up a red bikini with black stripes, "I can't believe I said that, and it made sense!"

Casey chuckled knowing exactly what Ashleigh was talking about. Now that she had lost Cappie she realized how much she wanted and needed him.

"Do you think that I should …Oh, Ash this is horrible! I love Cappie so much, but he's dating Rebecca and Evan can't get over me. I need a shrink ASAP!" Casey exasperated falling on her bed.

Ashleigh laughed putting all the clothes in her suitcase. "You're love life is a mess, and it takes you forever to realize who you love and don't love. What you want to do with your future and what you don't. Now, that your not going to be a lawyer what are you going to do?" Ashleigh folded her legs and sat on her bed taking Casey arms, raising her up.

"Talk to Cap." Casey got up of the bed, grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"What? What about Rebecca?" Ashleigh sighed wishing that her love were mess, just as long as she had one. She broke up with her boyfriend for a guy that was gay, and now she thought she found he soul mate, but the hotness monster was no where to found.

KKT

"Ok guys finals are over and it is time to say goodbyes and hit the road! We're seniors, well most of us (he patted Rusty), seniors!" Cappie screamed drinking a beer.

"Cap." Casey walked through the door, and laughed at what she saw. Cappie was wearing a hula outfit getting, and the guys were all packing like they were going to Hawaii, instead of home.

"Hey Case, just having a going home party." Cap laughed downing the rest of his beer.

"I can see that. What's with the costume? Never mind you never do a party without a costume, sorry I asked." She walked into the living where Rusty was attempting to get his suitcase shut.

"Spitter, just get another bag." Cappie chuckled as Rusty was trying to squeeze everything he owned in one bag; not wanting a repeat of Spring Brake.

"Well, I don't know who might decide to through my suitcase out of the plane. Hey sis, our we leaving?" Rusty gave her a quizzical look.

"No, I came to say goodbye to Cap. By the way can we talk?" Casey turned toward Cappie.

"Sure, Spitter get another bag." Cappie led her to the backyard were they had spent a lot of time freshman year.

"I can't believe we're seniors next year, these three years have gone by fast." Casey walked around the yard taking in the memories.

"I know we've had a lot of good times, good pie." He stood there, watching her wondering why she had come.

"The pie was great." She stopped and looked at him putting her hands in her pockets.

"So what are your plans President Cartwright?" Cappie took a step towards.

"You know I have no idea, at the moment my plans are to come back next year. I don't know where I'll be in ten years or ten minutes and I'm fine with that." Casey chuckled thinking about the day he told her he wanted to be with her in ten years.

"Really? Now, where did you get that inspiration?" Cappie's smile reached his eyes.

"I want to say I'm sorry Cappie for treating you the way I have. There's nothing wrong with not knowing life is an adventure, and the unexpected is going to be nice for a change. Your not immature, because you don't want you want to do after you get out of college, I was immature for thinking I could live a life that someone else chose for me."

Casey smiled a weak smile up at him and he tilted her chin giving her a light kiss.

"Your amazing Case, and I cherish you more than you'll ever know, but I'm dating Rebecca right now. Isn't there a saying you always say, if it's meant to be it'll happen if not it wasn't meant to be? We need that time to let things work themselves out." Cappie stopped and took her hands in his, "I will always love you, but you need to find yourself. I can't just dump Rebecca, because we realize we love each other, though it is tempting, she deserves more than that." Cappie bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Cap, just in case I never get to say it. I always have, no matter what has happen or will happen, I need you to know that." Casey dropped her hands and started to walk back into the house.

"Case, we'll always be friends. Forever!" Cappie felt his heart rip out as he watched tears stream down her face. He knew one day they would be together again, but now wasn't the time.

**

* * *

****AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Hey guys, this is my first Greek fanfic, and I'm sure how it is all going to pan out, but I promise it'll be good! I really love Greek, and all the characters. Please R&R, and give suggestions! Love, Keila**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

As she walked back to the ZBZ House she realized she needed to get away to become her own person. Maybe her and Cappie would never get together again, but she would have to learn how to deal with life on her own. Casey Cartwright was going to find who she was meant to be, and she was going to do it right where she was born: home.

"Ash, where are you going for the summer?" Casey asked her best friend who was sitting one the bed with 5 suitcases surrounding her.

"Hey, how did it go at KT? And I'm not quite sure yet, maybe here and there." Ashleigh shrugged.

"It went good. Cap made me realize I have to figure out my life before he and I ever got into a relationship. He already told me he wants to be with me in ten years, but I need to know positive that I want him in my life ten years from now. I told him I loved him." Casey spilled all the details of the days events and went to get out her suitcase.

"Wow, Case I'm proud of you! You are doing the right thing, and he was very sweet to think of your own well being instead of your desires. I think it'll all work out between you two; it's destiny." Ashleigh replied in a deep voice.

"Ash, you've been reading comsopolitian too much. But speaking of destiny have you talked to Calvin?" Casey got out her suitcase from her closet and began get her clothes out her drawers.

"Not since yesterday, I think he really likes Michelle, and there has been no re-acquiring of the hotness monster either. That's really frustrating, but oh well." Ashleigh sighed getting up, "I'm going to Dobblars one last time before I head back home. Do you want to come?"

"No, you go ahead I need to pack, I'm leaving tomorrow." Casey grinned at her friend who was in need of a few drinks.

"Ok." Ashleigh went out the door of the ZBZ house and about ran into Calvin.

"Hey, I was just going to Dobblars want to join me?" Ashleigh smiled brightly.

"Na, I was just coming to say bye to one of my best friends on campus." Calvin put his hands in his pockets and grinned.

"Oh, got it. Are you leaving now?" Ashleigh was slightly nervous and her smile was getting bigger.

"Yeah, when are you leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow." Ashleigh replied thinking of how she could have just Thursday.

"Wow, Ash your up on your days." Calvin laughed, "Well, have a great summer. I just wanted to stop and say bye."

"Bye, have fun!" Ashleigh sighed wishing he would have just stayed a little longer.

"Oh, and by the way thanks for all you've done this year! You've been a blast." Calvin turned and hugged Ashleigh.

"Your welcome."

OMAGA CHI

"Frannie, I need her." Evan put his head in his hands. He had called Frannie right after Casey left and told her everything.

"Why? You don't need her to be who were meant to be." Frannie's brown drilled into his.

"Because I love her." Evan simply stated.

"Then let her go and move on. Harvard is waiting for you, life is waiting for you, and there is a girl out there that is waiting for you!" Frannie stated trying to get all of this through his thick skull.

"You're right, you're absolutely right. Why should I sit around waiting on a girl who doesn't want me or love me?" Evan got up with a new attitude.

"That's the spirit." Frannie got up with him.

"I could use a drink, want to come?" Evan asked heading out the door.

"Yes, I think after playing physiatrist I could use a drink." Frannie scrunched eyebrows and followed him out the door.

**DOBBLARS**

"Hey, Ashleigh." Frannie came up to her.

"Hey, what's up Frannie?"

"Nothing just coming to the bar one last time."

"When are you heading out?" Ashleigh asked wondering when Frannie was ever going to get life outside of Cyprus Roads.

"Tomorrow. Well, I'll catch you later." Frannie walked to where Evan was sitting.

"That was odd." Ashleigh thought to herself, "and when did her and Evan become so close? I have got to tell Casey." With that thought Ashleigh went back to the house, leaving Frannie and Evan alone in the empty bar.

"I'm ready to move on." Evan said looking at Frannie realizing how gorgeous she was, and how her eyes penetrated him.

"Really, any prospects?" Frannie quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward a bit.

"You." Evan whispered closing the gap between them. Her lips felt like silk on his and he was surprised when she kissed him back. The kiss deepened and he put his hand on her neck, while she ran her hands through his hair. They let the kiss linger enjoying the emotion, desire, and electricity from it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Evan asked in a husky voice when the finally pulled apart.

"Maybe we should take it slow, I mean your just getting over Casey." Frannie gave him another soft kiss, "I'll see you over summer, Mr. Chambers." Frannie winked at him, grabbed her purse, and left Dobblars leaving Evan with a smirk on his face.

"Man that felt good." He sighed putting his hands behind his head.

**ZBZ**

"Well, that's interesting. Do you think there is something going on between them?" Casey had just finished all her packing and was getting ready to go pick up Rusty when Ashleigh came in.

"I think so. The crazy thing is I think they would be perfect for each other." Ashleigh didn't mention that she ran into Calvin not wanting to make it seem like a big deal.

"Your right they are and I hope everything works between them." She grabbed her sunglasses off the night stand.

"Are you?" Ashleigh got up to give Casey a hug goodbye.

"Yes, I am." Casey squeezed Ashleigh, "Come see me, and don't forget to call!"

"Ok. You know I'll call a hundred times a day! As you try to become an independent woman!" Ashleigh laughed taking one of Casey's suitcases in her hand.

"You're the best Ash!"

"You to Mary-kate." Ashleigh laughed as they got to Casey's car, "Oh, I almost forgot," she pulled out a ipod, "Here's to new beginnings and a present for the stuff that happened between you and Evan."

"Ash, your amazing I love it!" Casey hugged her again, "thank you, to new beginnings again!" Casey laughed and got into the car.

"Don't kill Rusty while your gone!" Ashleigh yelled as Casey pulled out.

"I won't and don't charge every credit card you get!" Casey yelled back.

"You know I will."

**KT**

"Rusty, you got another bag, good for you!" Cappie patted him on the back.

"Well, all things considered it was virtually impossible to fit all of my stuff in one." Rusty laughed.

"Casey's here, don't kill your sister and have a great summer Spitter." Cappie slapped once more.

"How did you know she was?" Rusty asked walking out the door.

"I know her music, you could it hear from the ZBZ house." Cappie laughed and waved at Casey from the door.

"Ready Rust?" Casey asked as she waved back at Cappie.

"Yes."

"Let's go home."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I hope your enjoying the story so far. I'm going to add a twist in the next for chapters. Please r&r! love, Keila**


End file.
